kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyulkyung
| birth_place = Shanghai, China | occupation = Singer, dancer | group_debut = May 4, 2016 (I.O.I) March 21, 2017 (PRISTIN) May 28, 2018 (PRISTIN V) | solo_debut = September 6, 2018 (China) | years = 2016–present | height = 166 cm | weight = 47 kg | blood = O | agency = Pledis Entertainment (2010–present) | associated = I.O.I PRISTIN PRISTIN V Produce 101 }} Kyulkyung (결경), also known by her birth name Zhou Jie Qiong (Chinese: 周洁琼) in China, is a Chinese singer currently under Pledis Entertainment. She was a member of the girl groups I.O.I and PRISTIN, and also a part of the sub-unit PRISTIN V. She made her solo debut in China with the digital single "Why" on September 6, 2018.周洁琼个人中文单曲《Why》首发 唱出“独立女孩”态度宣言 (lit. Zhou Jieqiong's personal single, "Why," declares her attitude of "Independent Girl") She is best known by ranking 6th in the survival show, Produce 101, making her a member of the girl group I.O.I till its disbandment. Career '2016: ''Produce 101 and I.O.I' In 2016, Kyulkyung participated in Mnet's survival television show, ''Produce 101, along with other five trainees from her agency, Pledis Entertainment. She and Nayoung were the only one to made it to the final line up, ranking 6th and 10th respectively, becoming members of the girl group I.O.I.Produce 101: Episodes 1-11 On May 4, 2016, she debuted in I.O.I with the mini album, Chrysalis, and its title track, "Dream Girls". '2017–2019: PRISTIN, PRISTIN V, solo debut and groups' disbandment' After the disbandment of I.O.I on January 29, 2017, Pledis announced that Kyulkyung and Nayoung would debut together with their former Produce 101 contestants, as members of PRISTIN, which debuted on March 21, 2017 with the mini album Hi! PRISTIN and its title track, "Wee Woo". In 2018, the agency formed PRISTIN's first sub-unit, PRISTIN V, with Kyulkyung being one of its members. They debuted on May 28 with the single album, "Like a V". On September 6, 2018, she made her Chinese solo debut with the digital single "Why", which was promoted exclusively in China. On May 24, 2019, it was announced by Pledis that PRISTIN was officially disbanding after almost two years without activity. She, along with Sungyeon and Yehana, would be staying with the agency, with the remaining 7 members departing.Soompi: PRISTIN Officially Disbands + Pledis Releases Statement Discography Digital singles * "Why" (2018) Filmography Music video appearances * "My Copycat" - Orange Caramel (2014) * "Mansae" - SEVENTEEN (2015) Trivia * In the course of Produce 101, she received the nickname "China's Miracle" due to her being an ace in visuals and friendly personality, and her nationality. Gallery 'Promotional' Produce 101 Zhou Jieqiong promotional photo.png|''Produce 101'' (1) Jieqiong Produce 101 Promo 2.png|''Produce 101'' (2) Jieqiong Produce 101 Promo 3.png|''Produce 101'' (3) Jieqiong Produce 101 Promo 4.png|''Produce 101'' (4) Jieqiong Produce 101 Promo 5.png|''Produce 101'' (5) Zhou Jieqiong PLEDIS Girlz profile photo.png|PLEDIS Girlz I.O.I Zhou Jieqiong Chrysalis promotional photo.png|''Chrysalis'' I.O.I Jieqiong Whatta Man promo photo.png|''Whatta Man'' Jieqiong Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Kyulkyung Pristin Promo.png|PRISTIN Kyulkyung Pristin Valentines Promo.png|PRISTIN's Valentines promo Kyulkyung PRISTIN Hi PRISTIN Concept Photo.png|''Hi! PRISTIN'' Jieqiong Pristin Schxxl Out In Ver. Promo.png|''Schxxl Out'' (1) Jieqiong Pristin Schxxl Out Out Ver. Promo.png|''Schxxl Out'' (2) Kyulkyung PRISTIN V Like a V Concept Photo.png|"Like a V" 'Pictorial' PRISTIN V Kyulkyung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (1) PRISTIN V Kyulkyung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 2.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (2) PRISTIN V Kyulkyung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 3.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (3) PRISTIN V Kyulkyung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 4.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (4) PRISTIN V Kyulkyung IZE Magazine June 2018 photo 5.png|IZE Magazine (June 2018) (5) References Official links * Instagram * Weibo Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:I.O.I Category:PRISTIN Category:PRISTIN V Category:Pledis Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Kyulkyung Category:1998 birthsCategory:Living people